


Thanks, Mom

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), also kinda annoying, but marinette loves them, the kwamis are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Thanks to Plagg, the kwamis have a nickname for Marinette. (Marinette March prompt because why not)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s)
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 16
Kudos: 550





	Thanks, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing Marinette March, but today's prompt was kwami mom, and how could I resist that? So here's a drabble-thing with Marinette and the kwamis.

It all started with Plagg. Most things like this, it seemed, started with Plagg. Marinette was just beginning to figure this out.

She made sure to always have some camembert in her purse, just in case, but two weeks ago she’d actually needed to use it-- apparently, Plagg had eaten all the camembert Chat Noir had with him _before_ the fight even started. And ever since then, he’d been visiting her often for a snack.

She’d already told him off many times for leaving Chat Noir, but he said he could travel quickly, and made his visits shortly after akumas when a second attack was much less likely.

“What do you want, Plagg?” she asked, spotting the kwami out of the corner of her eye. The school hallway was empty, Mlle Bustier had sent her to get scissors from the art room and everyone else was in class.

“Just to tell you you’ve been an amazing guardian, pigtails,” he said, flying over to her. “And that Chat Noir says if you want to talk, he’s always there for you. As am I. Tikki’s great, but a second opinion is always-”

“You want cheese, don’t you?”

“Well, that _would_ always be appreciated.”

Marinette sighed and pulled a tupperware from her purse. Tikki had been complaining about the cheese making her cookies taste moldy, and putting it in the airtight container seemed to help.

“Now, get back to Chat,” she said, handing him the cheese.

“Of course, of course. Thanks a lot, Mom.”

Marinette didn’t hear Tikki snickering from her purse.

* * *

That evening, Marinette took out a few of the miraculous, letting the kwamis play around a bit. At first, she’d started doing this to get advice from them-- she really didn’t know how to be a guardian, and Tikki was only one perspective. But the kwamis loved exploring, even if it was just in her bedroom, and a few at a time was manageable. She’d also discovered that they could be helpful when it came to history homework.

“Did any of you have a holder in the Ottoman Empire?” she asked. For some reason, it had been deemed necessary for her to learn the government systems of the gunpowder empires.

The kwamis looked up, muttering to one another, before Longg said, “Not any of us, but maybe Wayzz.”

“Alright, thanks.” Marinette lifted the miraculous from the box, adding it to her wrist next to the snake’s.

“No problem, Mom,” Tikki said, failing to hide a giggle.

* * *

That had been it. Plagg gave Tikki the idea-- and really, she couldn’t resist-- and now all the kwamis were calling her mom. _All the time._

When she took a miraculous out of the box? _Hi, Mom._

As she put them back? _Good night, Mom. See you tomorrow._

When they all huddled around her sewing machine, watching the needle intently? _Wow, that’s really mesmerizing, Mom._

And honestly, it was starting to feel like a fitting title. Despite being as old as the universe, the kwamis reminded Marinette more of toddlers than gods. They constantly bickered with each other, fighting over who got the fluffiest looking croissant or who _got_ to pick up the pins she’d dropped. There were some kwamis she had to remember not to let out at the same time, because of how bad it was. 

They didn’t hate each other, they had an inseparable bond, after all, but Tikki said it was like they were siblings. Marinette didn’t have any of her own, but she’d spent enough time around Alya’s family to know how siblings acted. And it matched the kwami’s behavior almost exactly. Still, she constantly told them not to call her mom, on principle.

“Are you ever going to ask him out?” Trixx asked, floating aimlessly while Marinette cut fabric.

“If you mean Chat Noir, it’ll never happen.”

“Not Chat Noir. Him,” she said, gesturing to a picture of Adrien. Marinette felt herself blush. It was already bad enough to have Tikki pestering her, she didn’t want the other kwamis involved as well.

“Wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Sass muttered in Marinette’s ear. She jumped back, having not realized he was so close to her.

“About what?” Marinette asked.

“Nothing.”

Deciding to ignore him, she continued cutting her fabric. Trixx messed with the pens and markers on the desk, smearing highlighter ink on her paws. She picked up a box cutter and started opening and closing the blade.

“Hey! Don’t mess with that!” Marinette said.

“Sorry, Mom.” Trixx closed it and set it down.

“Seriously, you could’ve gotten hurt! And stop calling me mom!”

Trixx snickered. “Don’t deny it, you like it!”

“I do not! It’s annoying. I hardly think you were calling Fu _dad._ ”

“Well, no. He was much less fun. Always so worried and uptight. The sentimonster incident really made him paranoid.”

“That and losing two miraculous.” Marinette set down her scissors. “All right, I have patrol soon, let’s get you all back in the box.”

“Say hi to Chat for me, _Mom._ ”

Marinette hid her smile as she took off the miraculous she’d been wearing. The kwamis knew how stressful becoming the guardian had been for her, and they did everything they could to cheer her up and make her feel more comfortable in the role. Being their ‘mom’ hadn’t been what she’d envisioned, but in some weird way, it was working. And as long as Chat never found out, she was more than willing to be their mom.

**Author's Note:**

> (The next work in the series, [Anything for You, Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949295), is a sequel)


End file.
